100 Things or More to be Happy About
by thecanadian13
Summary: Dasey Drabbles each with a prompt of a thing to be happy about,  From "14,000 Things to be Happy About"  shaped into a Dasey story. Short, individual chapters that can be from anytime in series or post-series.
1. Count Down NASA Style

**100 Things Or More To Be Happy About**

**Count Down NASA Style**

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Derek shouted as he neared Casey in the living room. Just as he was about to hit one, Marti slammed into the back of the couch panting and out of breath. Ignoring her annoying step-brother, Casey continued reading the book in her hands, turning the pages monotonously.

Minutes passed before it started up again. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..." Derek counted until he hit zero and the book in Casey's hands was ripped away.

"Hey!" She shouted, unable to resist his torment, "Seriously Derek?"

Without a single word out of his mouth, Derek just smiled, shrugged and walked away. Getting off the couch, Casey soon followed behind clearly still pissed over the whole situation. When she reached the kitchen where he had gone, she asked him what he was doing, but all Casey got back was a confusing and non discernible babble as Derek tried to speak with a sandwich shoved in his mouth. Huffing and steaming out, Casey retreated to her bedroom to study.

Later that night when called for dinner, Derek was already downstairs. So as Casey rounded the stairs on the second floor, Derek's persistent count down started again, this time only reaching three before Casey took her seat.

"Hey mom." Casey said looking up at Nora as she passed Casey the salad. "We both know that Derek is over enthused about his newly learned ability to count, but can you ask him to stop with it while we are at home?"

Derek looked towards the two for a second before grimacing and turning back to the stairs to count down for Marti even louder than before.

This behavior continued for days. Casey put up with it for the time being, but even hearing two consecutive numbers now made her cringe.

"What time did you want to meet at the mall on Saturday?" Casey asked over the phone to Emily on Friday.

"3:40 sound goo-" Emily said being cut off by Casey as she made a loud scoffing noise.

"Okay..." Emily continued. "I guess we could go earlier? Later?"

"Sorry Em." Casey apologized, "Derek's just been doing this annoying count down thing for days and it's really getting on my nerves. Yesterday he counted down in the middle of English and when he hit zero he whispered to the girl next to him that she had just missed her opportunity to ask him out. I mean, how does he know that she would ever want to! Not everyone-"

"Look Casey. I'm gonna have to cut you off this time. Just let him be childish, it isn't like he is pranking you right?"

"I guess not. I still don't like it though." Casey answered back.

"Just forget him." Emily reassured Casey, "It's not worth the stress.

Casey nodded into the phone before realizing Emily couldn't see her. "Alright Em, see you tomorrow." Casey finished hanging up.

Walking downstairs to put up the phone, she almost turned back around as she saw Derek lounging on his recliner in front of the TV. When she reached the phone cradle beside the couch, Derek's arm shot sideways like a horror film and grabbed Casey's wrist.

"God, Derek, let go!" Casey whined not in the mood.

Shutting off the TV and walking around to where Casey stood, Derek stared into Casey eyes before counting down again. Trying to get free of Derek's firm hold, Casey didn't even bother worrying about what Derek was doing till he hit zero and did absolutely nothing.

Curious and dumbfounded, Casey turned back to Derek and asked, "What was that count down for?"

"The window." He replied as if everything made total sense.

"What window?" Casey asked with a screwed up expression plastered over her face.

"Your window to kiss me princess."


	2. Braces Off Smooth

**100 Things Or More To Be Happy About**

**That Smooth Feeling People Get When Braces First Come Off**

Derek's POV

It started at dinner. No, correction; it started ever since she got those dang braces off. It was easy to ignore her as a metal mouth, but now, with them off, all she does is lick her teeth. I mean, if she didn't have the excuse that "It feels so different under my tongue," I would give her crap for trying to be all inappropriately seductive. I know that me saying inappropriately seductive is like a pot calling a kettle black, but there is a place for seductivity; if that is even a word. Glances to the car next to you at a red light and stares across a crowded coffee shop are always welcoming for flirtation, but seriously, Casey doesn't understand that licking her teeth all seductively while studying over a four ton Combinatorics book is not supposed to be hot! Not only is her timing impeccably horrible, but she does it to me in public; well not me in particular. We will just be sitting there, where ever, anywhere for that matter and she will start doing it. At first it's just a quick swipe, but then it usually turns into this back and forth motion and I just know, that somewhere in that keener mind, she knows it's killing me. I mean for god's sake, we were in public!

Casey's POV

So I got my braces off on Thursday and I am so happy. I am no longer that college student with braces still. The two best things about having braces no longer are the compliments and comments about having them off from people I know and the feeling I get when my tongue hits the front of my teeth. The only thing that is bothering me right now though is Derek. He is acting so weird. At dinner, on the first day I got them off, he randomly pipes up and shouts "Why are you licking your teeth so much!" I remind him of how just earlier that day I had gotten them off, but he just waves me off and says "Never mind." Weird, right? His awkwardness continues for like, the next week until he finally stops acting so weird around me. At first he would just shake his head all disapproving like and when I'd ask him what his problem was, he'd just shake it off. But later, he would just stare at me for minutes at a time. I mean, alright, be creepy when we are at home, but not while we are in public! We will be sitting at some restaurant or in class and he will just start staring at me and looking weird and it really freaks me out now.


	3. Lyrics Right

**100 Things Or More To Be Happy About**

**Finally Figuring Out the Right Lyrics to a Song You've Been Singing Wrong**

"Hey kids, shake it loose a lemon." Casey sung while crawling up into her bed covers. "Nah nah nah nah... Gotta make a feather."

"Shut up Casey!" Derek shouted from the other room. Usually he would also have his music blasting, but ever since Casey 'accidentally' busted his stereo, all he had was the lame and short ring tones on his phone.

"You're gonna hear a handsome music so the walrus sounds," Casey continued. "Say, Penny's no longer in a cement jet. Ooh, but you're so laced down."

"Gosh, those aren't even the lyrics." Derek screamed again in protest.

"Like you even know this song!" Casey replied before singing in with the chorus. "Bennie and the Jets. Ooh in the wind and the waterfall. Oh baby she's a Revacaine!"

Derek couldn't stand the obnoxious bellowing any longer, so just as she hit the middle of the chorus, Derek jumped out of bed and stormed for Casey's room.

"She's got electric boobs!" Casey sung just as Derek came crashing into her room.

"Boobs!" Derek yelled in confusion.

Ignoring her step-brother Casey sang on, "And mohair shoes."

"You know I read it in a magazine!" Derek interrupted in a half singing, half yelling voice.

Taken back, Casey sat on her bed in awe as Derek soon registered his previous actions as well.

"Buh buh buh Bennie and the Jets." Casey whispered now as the music playing faded slowly into the back of their heads. Finally, after at least 10 seconds of only instrumental sound, Derek spoke up. "I couldn't stand you singing the lyrics wrong anymore. That's all." He said bringing his hands up in a protective motion in front of him. Casey nodded silently as Derek stood in the doorway.

Just before the next verse was a about to start playing, a wide smile began to appear on Casey's face. Almost like he was reading her mind, Derek shook his head 'no' adamantly until Casey's puppy dog eyes got the best of him.

"Hey kids, plug into the faithless." Derek sung less than convinced with lethargy hanging onto the end of every word that came out of his mouth. Casey clearly was not impressed as a large scowl crawled onto her face.

"Fine." Derek said softly. "We shall survive, let us take ourselves along." He sang, now louder and more articulated. "Where we fight our parents out in the streets to find who's right and who's wrong."

"Oh Candy and Ronnie..." Both Casey and Derek sang now as Casey attempted to fix her lyrics still, letting a few words slip. By the time the song hit the next instrumental part, the two had immersed themselves quite heavily into the Elton John song.

"Will you two shut up!" Marti hollered in protest from Casey's door. Both of them very much embarrassed, turned a bright shade of red as Casey turned down the volume on her stereo.

"Sorry Smarti." Derek said ruffling her hair and sending her on her way. "I can't say that that was too enjoyable, but I feel better inside knowing I taught little Miss Keener a lesson on lyrics." Derek said grinning devilishly and sending a wink Casey's way. Casey rolled her eyes as she rocked back and forth in her bed still hearing the song slightly.

After more awkward silence, Derek pointed to the hallway and let himself out as Casey turned the music up a bit. A little sad that their moment was ruined, Casey lay on her bed running the correct lyrics over and over in her head before the piano solo finished.

"Oh Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet, oh but they're so spaced out." Casey sang, running the words back through her mind to make sure she had said the right thing.

Just as she was about to belt out the main line a lower voice from the hallway shouted, "Buh buh buh Bennie and The Jets!"

**Thanks for reading, If you didn't catch on, the song was Bennie and the Jets, by Elton John.**


	4. Giant Bubbles

**100 Things Or More To Be Happy About**

**The Kids' Toy that creates giant bubbles**

"Happy Arbor Day!" Derek shouted as I sat up in bed.

"What the hell!" I screamed, glancing at my clock and falling back onto my pillow. "It's too early for a Saturday."

"What's the deal Case?" He asked climbing onto the end of my bed and pulling at the covers. "Usually you are up way before this hour."

"But it's Saturday." I moaned, pulling at the sheets with no avail.

Derek just chuckled as my comforter was now at the end of my bed and my fingers were clutching to the last of the sheets below. Surprisingly, after another ten seconds of fighting to stay in sleep mode, Derek resigned and left my room quietly, although forgetting to turn the light back off on the way out.

Mere minutes before I was able to return to blissful slumber however, Derek bounded back into my room with a huge box wrapped in Christmas paper. "Please excuse me for the seasonally inappropriate wrapping paper." He said shrugging. "That's all we had left."

I ignored him, pretending to be sleeping with my face directed away from him towards the window. "Look Case, if you keep pretending to be asleep, I'm going to have to jump on you." He said stepping up onto my bed.

Out of terror, I relented and sat up once again with disdain. "What's the box for?" I asked giving into his scheme.

"It's a present for you." He said climbing down and kneeling into the end of my bed.

"For?" I asked still blatantly confused.

"Uh. Arbor day." He replied standing up and going over to the window.

"First off, it's Arbor week and second, why didn't you just plant a tree for me?" I asked before studying the large and light weighted box in front of me.

He didn't answer my question and instead peered quizzically out the window.

"Can I open it?" I finally asked with the suspense killing me.

"Sure." He answered spinning around to face me, but still keeping a safe distance.

Like a kid at Christmas, I didn't bother tearing the paper at the seems, but instead ripped it apart at the first place I could get my hands on. After all the paper was unwrapped and sitting disheveled on the floor, I turned the color box around to read the front.

"A bubble blower!" I almost screamed, realizing after my first few words that it wasn't an actual day to give presents or get mad at somebody after receiving an inadequate one.

Instead of appearing hurt or haughty, Derek just smiled lightly and nodded his head.

"It's not just a bubble blower Case." He said eagerly, "It's a giant bubble blower."

It was my time turn this time to nod slowly as my fingers traced over it smooth cardboard surface. He soon sensed my apprehension and strode over to me within a fraction of a second.

"See here." He said pointing at a picture of the toy on the front. "It's huge! The bubbles must be like, this big." He said measuring with his hands.

After staring at him in awe over how childish he was being I finally accumulated enough decency to answer him back. "Thanks Derek, looks cool."

I placed the gift at the side of my bed and was just snuggling back into the covers when another low voice sounded from my room.

"Don't you want to try it?" Derek said very nonchalantly, making fast and frantic gestures with his hands.

I considered ignoring him again, but the sun now seemed to be up and returning back to sleep seemed impossible. His current demeanor scared me a bit however and I pondered the decision of asking him if he was feeling alright. With knowledge of future regret, I conceded and picked up the plastic kids toy and took it down stairs with him following at my heels.

"Let me go change." I said awkwardly, leaving the living room.

When I returned with sweats and a T-shirt on, the package had already been opened and Derek was sitting cross legged on the couch with two of the colorful pieces in front of him. I sighed at his juvenile ways and approached him cautiously. He saw me come up a few paces later and hopped up from the couch.

"Ready?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I said unconvinced.

Once outside in the backyard, he fumbled with the pieces for another few minutes before figuring it out and opening up the container with the bubble liquid. As I sat with my head in my hands on the back porch, Derek set up the rest of the rather rudimentary toy before coming up to me with it all together.

"Here." He said handing the long stick with the large circle on the end. "It's your toy."

"It's alright, you can use it." I replied waving him off. "You look more into it than me."

With a sudden change in countenance, Derek sat down beside me with a new seriousness on his face. "I know it's kind of weird, but I used to love using those bubble blowers when I was younger and ever since you mocked me a few weeks ago for liking them so much, I figured why not get you a bigger kid version to try out and see how awesome it is."

"You do realize that size doesn't matter, it's still a toy with the words 'ages 5 and up'."

He smirked before returning to his earlier state. "Oh whatever."

Grabbing my arm, he pulled me up and shoved the long green and blue stick into my hand as I lay limp beside him.

"Come on Case." He said laughing, "Live a little."

I rolled my eyes at him and held my hand out for him to take back the toy. Shaking his head, he didn't accept my offering and instead placed his hand on my wrist and guided it over to the large flat container with the bubble liquid in it. Taking control from there, I dipped the stick into the liquid and took it out holding it up to my face. Straining himself not to laugh too hard Derek interjected and came up behind me.

"You're supposed to run with it to make the bubbles come out Case; it's too big to do it the normal way." I mumbled a bit before he took my arm again, this time from behind and ushered me toward the other side of the yard picking up pace as I dragged behind.

"Run!" He screamed enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright." I answered making quick sprints now, causing a bubble the size of a small child to come oozing out the end of the round circle.

"Ha ha!" Derek shouted. "Fun right?"

I blushed insanely before nodding 'yes'.

"Good."

We stayed out in the yard that morning until everyone else started waking up at a sane hour and called us in for breakfast. After our meal, we graciously disowned the toy and gave it to Marti who accepted it happily.

"Didn't know you had that childish joy in you." I whispered to Derek on the way upstairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about Case." He said winking and heading off to his room.


	5. Chess

**100 Things Or More To Be Happy About**

**Chess**

"Watcha doing?" Derek asked, creepily lingering behind Casey as she leaned forward over the glass chess set she had saved up for.

"What does it look like?" Casey asked sarcastically, trying not to let her focus wander. Sadly it did though as Derek's full body came into view and he sat down on the opposite side. Knowing he had her full attention by now, Derek picked up one of the surprisingly heavy figurines and twirled it between his middle and index finger.

"Put it down." Casey whined looking up at him for the first time.

"It's just a game Case, relax." Derek whispered placing a hand over Casey's outstretched arm that was begging for the knight to be put back to its original resting place. Quickly, Casey's limb retreated and she leaned back in her chair with a puff.

"Fine," she began. "If it's just a game than I bet you wouldn't mind playing." Casey considered her invitation wisely, but agreed with herself that Derek would be easy competition and good practice.

"Anything for Spacey." Derek winked putting back the dark shaded knight. "So what do we do first?"

"You've never played chess?" Casey asked mockingly as she stared at him in disbelief. She knew Derek could be, how to put it, less intellectualized, but not ever playing a simple game of chess?

"I have, I have." Derek corrected, "It has just... been a while."

"Hmm... I see." Casey replied, setting up the pieces to their starting positions. As the game began, Casey retaught Derek all the basics of chess and the roles and rules for each of the pieces. Derek was alright after he started getting the hang of it, but he was no match for Casey. Casey could also discern the lack of interest burrowing down deep in Derek's eyes, even though he attempted to hide it for some reason or another.

"You're like the queen." Derek spoke out of nowhere as Casey moved and took out one of Derek's rooks.

"Huh?" Casey asked hazily.

"The queen in chess. It's so beast." Derek laughed.

"I don't know what that means." Casey replied, looking a bit offended.

"It's not bad," Derek corrected. "I mean, the queen can go every which way while the other pieces are rather limited." Casey nodded. "And, well... You always seem to have things under control and figured out. You can do anything you set your mind to. You're like the queen." Derek threw his hands in there air and stood up to get a glass of water.

"Checkmate." Casey said as he sipped his water by the sink.

"Is that bad?" Derek asked; finished with his rant.

"For you." Casey giggled.

"Oh." Derek said looking down at his feet. "I lost, didn't I?"

Casey nodded as they stayed in silence until Derek returned from the kitchen. Arranging the pieces to their starting position, Casey looked up to see a now placid Derek returning.

"The game is nothing without the king you know." Casey spoke optimistically. "The queen can go down, and that's that. But when a kind falls the game is over."

Derek stared down at Casey for the longest time until a smirk crawled across his face. "So you think I'm a king do you?"

"Nonsense. Your a pawn!"

The next night at dinner, Casey was sitting alone twirling her food with her fork. Derek's food across from her lay cold as it had been sitting there for the greater part of the last hour. Derek was never constrained to dinner hours, but it was an informal rule of courtesy to let Casey know if he was going out to dinner with someone so she knew not to make too much food. Just as she was about to wash his dinner down the garburator, the front door opened and Casey heard Derek's 'hello' resonate throughout the small student apartment. She grumbled something in reply before stuffing the last of the risotto in her mouth.

She heard his footsteps approaching but she didn't bother to look up as she stared at her milk stained glass in front of her. Then she felt a light amount of pressure resting on her head. She reached up and felt the sudden pointedness of plastic pressing against her skin.

"A crown for the queen?" Casey asked as a spread of warmth hit her body.

"Not without her king," Derek responded chuckling, placing a gold colored crown atop his head as well.


	6. Fortune Cookie

**100 Things Or More To Be Happy About**

**The Endings People Add to the End of a Fortune Cookie**

The intricate, yet massed produced empty rice boxes lay scattered over the table as Derek helped him self to another serving of Kung Pao chicken.

"What did you get?" Derek asked between mouthfuls as he noticed Casey unwrapping her fortune cookie wrapper and splitting the golden brown treat in half.

"The big things in life don't fix themselves when you put in half the effort. They are only resolved when you go all the way." Casey answered popping one side of the treat in her mouth.

Derek burst into a controlled fit of laughter as Casey sat at the table watching him peculiarly. Finally, his unexplained giggling became too much for her and she just had to inquire.

"What is so funny Derek?"

"Nothing Casey. You wouldn't find it very funny." Derek replied, his face red and strained.

"Seriously?" Casey asked now peeved. "I think I might. I am not as uptight as you think I am."

Derek rolled his eyes before seeing the death stare in Casey's. "Fine." He muttered leaning across the table and whispering in her ear.

Casey gasped the minute Derek leaned back into his chair. Reaching across, Casey playfully slapped Derek's arm. "So hilarious." Casey said with strong sarcasm in her voice.

"See." Derek said pointing at her. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I understand alright." Casey interjected. "I am just more mature than you and find that joke rather juvenile."

Derek sat back still smiling at Casey's selective word choice.

"What?" Casey finally spoke, tired of his mocking countenance. "It's clever; I give you that. But it's stupid."

Derek stood up from his chair and walked around to Casey's side of the table. Grabbing the small folded paper off the plate in front of Casey, Derek spoke. "The big things in life..."

Casey gulped as Derek leaned down with both hand supporting him; one on the table and one against her chair with Casey's face just inches away. Waiting for another move or action, Casey froze to the spot breathing softly, her eyes watering from not blinking in case she were to miss something.

"...don't fix themselves when you put in half the effort..." Derek continued even closer to Casey than before. Casey shifted slightly in her seat as Derek moved his hand on the chair to her shoulder. "They are only resolved..." Derek spoke quietly into Casey's ear. Casey could feel the tension high in the room and she was about to act on impulse when Derek rose slightly, held Casey's chin in his hand momentarily and slipped away while finishing, "...when you go all the way... in bed."

**Funny little fortune I got tonight...**


	7. Rolly Chairs

**100 Things Or More To Be Happy About**

**Rolly Chairs**

"Oh, Casey." Derek grinned as he rolled up beside her in the Queens University library.

Casey's eyes darted his way and narrowed before returning to her computer screen.

"Don't be like that Casey." Derek laughed as he swung his chair around to the other side and typed in random letters into the computer.

"Derek!" Casey screamed as people around them looked her way and one kid even shushed her. This made Casey even more mad as she scorned Derek under her breath to be quiet.

Putting his hands up defensively, Derek replied, "Hey, I was just coming over to say hi."

"Well you already did," Casey started. "And now you can go."

"I don't believe I ever did greet you actually Casey." Derek was up to something, though what it was, Casey was unsure of.

He stood up from his chair and pushed it aside. Leaning down next to Casey he read the few lines of text he could see of her paper she was typing. "Psychology?" He asked surprised.

"It's one of my elective credits. Now what do you want, I need to finish this. I don't have time to play your little game Derek, it's due tomorrow."

Derek straightened up and put on his best shocked face. "Casey McDonald, not done her paper a week early, what has the world come to?"

"Please leave." Casey asked again letting her head fall into her hands with her elbows propped up on the desk.

Derek looked crossly down at Casey. He didn't see her like this very much. This was usually him when he got his grades back on major assignments, not keener Casey the day before a paper was due.

"You need a break Casey." Derek said from behind her as he leaned on the back of her chair this time.

"What I need is for you to leave."

"Can't do that for you princess." Derek smirked hitting the ctrl S keys before grabbing the back of her chair and wheeling her around the corner as she hit his hands in protest. No one around seemed to find this peculiar at all so Derek continued pushiing Casey till they were in the History section of the library.

There were tall windows to one side and an almost as tall bookshelf on the other with WWΙ and WWΙΙ books lining the shelves.

Derek turned the chair around ready to stop Casey before she would undoubtedly try to make a run for it, when Derek noticed a small track of tears running down her cheek.

Derek didn't know what to do. He didn't like these situations because it was usually the only time when being goofy looked too douchey for Derek.

"Uh Case," he started, kneeling down to her level as she sat limp in her chair.

She pretended that she wasn't crying and wiped her eyes quickly. "I'm fine." She replied.

Derek couldn't help but scoff as he definitely didn't believe a word she was saying. "What's up?" He asked.

"Noth-" Casey got cut off quickly.

"No way in hell it's nothing," Derek interrupted. "This about a guy? Your friends?"

"I can't do this." Casey answered.

"Can't do what?" Derek kneeled there confused as he shot an onlooker a nasty look for them to leave.

"This." Casey motioned around her.

Derek couldn't believe this. Casey might not be the coolest girl or the one with the best sense of style, but she could do anything she set her mind to. "What is this?" Derek asked copying her prior hand movements.

"Psychology."

"What!" Derek looked around to make sure no one heard his outburst. "You see right through me all the time and you're telling me that you can't handle psychology."

"There's more to it than that Derek. I have to memorize rare disorders that have no physical proof that they exist and-"

"This exists." Derek cut in.

"What?" Casey looked vulnerable again, her eyes on the precipice of watering again.

"There is no physical evidence of us getting along, yet somehow it happens sometimes." Derek looked sincere.

"Well it's different Derek. It's all about the brain. Most of this stuff we learn is all in a gray area. I am not used to this Derek. I am used to fact. This is all opinion."

"Well my opinion is that you can handle it."

Casey smiled, but still felt hopeless about her paper.

"Listen, you just have to relax. I don't know shit about the brain, but I know plenty of the mind. Just go with it."

It was Casey's turn to look confused.

"Just sit tight." Derek breathed as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

With a quick look around him, Derek started off in one direction, pushing Casey in her chair down the deserted rows of books. When he reached the end he turned her around and went back the other direction. By the time they reached their starting spot, Casey's giggles had turned into audible giggles.

"Derek-" Casey started.

"You're welcome." Derek replied.

He brought her chair back around the corner to her place in front of the computer. A lady walking by looked at them skeptically but pushed on without saying anything.

"Never again though." Casey said in a stern tone.

"I can't promise you that." Derek replied with a cheeky grin: Derek could never stop being there for her, even if she begged. And that wasn't a gray area.


	8. Rocket Science

**100 Things or More to be Happy About**

The Phrase 'It's not rocket science'

* * *

><p>He walked into her room unannounced, pushing on the door harder than usual because it had gotten a little sticky over the years, and walked over to her bed. There were no groans or "Der-eks" that escaped her lips and the only sign that she even noticed his entrance was the small, sly smile etching its way across her face.<p>

They sat in silence for the longest amount of time before she spun around in her chair and began making this annoying clicking noise with her teeth. He twitched at first, the sound being a little bothersome, then laughed silently to himself because that noise meant two things. One: She was bored. And two: She was a little bit twirly.

"I'm impressed Venturi," she let slide from her lips as she approached him sitting up on her bed. She sat down beside him, cross-legged, and waited.

The awkward silence was a bit much at some times, but he knew clearly what she was waiting for and reveled in keeping that information from her.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Casey begged with her hands clasped together while she rocked back and forth on the bed, nudging Derek in the side every couple seconds or so.

"We just didn't fit," he admitted in a sincere tone. Almost too genuine for Derek Venturi.

Casey scoffed. She could smell the bullshit coming out of Derek's mouth.

"Whatever," Casey said defeated. "You're no fun."

She stared him down for what felt like hours, challenging him, daring him to go farther.

"I'm not telling you anything else Casey. I just didn't like the girl as much as I would have liked to."

"You're telling me that you didn't sleep with a sober, hot and talented girl because you just didn't fit?" Casey asked mocking him with his earlier words.

Derek smiled sheepishly before nodding his head.

"Well call me shocked." Casey replied before lightly punching him in the shoulder.

Derek looked like he wanted to say more, but nothing came out.

"Listen," Casey continued after noticing his loss for words. "I was thinking-"

Derek leaned in slightly towards Casey's face, but stopped just short.

"You were thinking what?" Derek asked still in close proximity to Casey.

"That _a lot_ of girls lately have not been the right fit'." Casey said breathing softly, trying to continue her line of thought in her current situation.

"Yeah. I know." Derek stated back like it was a fact." He could sense Casey's defenses coming down and knew his moment was coming.

"Well how do you know what the right fit is?"

Derek backed away slightly, barley measurable, but noticeable for the two as he thought hard on this question.

"It's a feeling," he replied closing his eyes momentarily. "Like a puzzle."

Casey smiled to herself.

"It's like I am 49 pieces out of a 50 piece puzzle and am looking for a piece that fits just right."

Casey almost commented on how rudimentary a 50 piece puzzle would be, but hesitated not only because it would totally ruin the mood, but that if she moved her lips outward at all they would surely come in contact with Derek's now that he had moved closer again.

"And you can just tell when someone fits in there?"Casey asked turning her head to the side slightly.

"I'd say so."

Casey bit her lip nervously. She knew that this was her chance after that long set up. She had a decision to make: Stand up and return to her desk while blushing profusely or blush profusely while kissing the daylight out of this boy in front of her.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which choice she had gone with seconds later when her hands were in his hair and his face was molded against hers, but it would take a psychological genius to understand why this hadn't happened earlier.


	9. Rain Ponchos

**100 Things or More to be Happy About**

Rain Ponchos

* * *

><p>Casey knew she would remember this birthday for years. Her whole family was there and so was Emily. It was a big day for her. Her 22nd birthday. Well it was sort of big. She would be graduating from Queens that year and even though she was rather reminiscent about the whole ordeal, she couldn't help being excited too. She and Derek had come back to the old house over the weekend, in separate cars however, but he still eventually showed up.<p>

The past four years of college had been different, but it still felt like home when she and Derek decided to split an apartment starting sophomore year. They went through their same old antics, but both had obviously matured. You would think the time away from home and close proximity would either drive these two farther apart or closer together, but it did neither; minus the never ending sexual tension that would always be there.

She was greeted by Lizzie the morning before the party after driving a few hours during the early light. There were wide smiles and a continuous line of hugs. Nora and George's youngest had a small cold, but other than that, the sun was out and they decided that take-out and a cake from the local bakery was the easiest and least disastrous choice for food.

Emily came in a few hours later with her new beau and with less than ten minutes of chatting with Nora and Lizzie she was off to help Casey prepare. She called the Asian food place set up before hand to make sure they were open, called the bakery to make sure the cake was ready and purchased Casey one of those huge helium balloons from the corner store.

By 6:00 pm, everything was set up and ready, except for one thing that was missing. He had brown scruffy hair and wreaked of sweat and hockey pads on Tuesday and Thursday nights. He never missed out on a chance to ridicule Casey, but he never meant it. He loved the way Casey smelled after a shower and liked to wait near the science building on Wednesdays around 3:00 pm because that was when Casey was usually the most stressed. Of course, it was nothing a good caramel macchiato couldn't fix.

They moved on with the party plans without him. They ate first, then played a game of Apples to Apples before opening presents. Everything was going pretty well if you asked anyone but Casey. She however, couldn't help but notice his absence. The absence of the mixed smell of Old Spice deodorant and hockey pad sweat, the snarky remarks directed at her and only her, the comforting, yet sneaky grins that were made for her and only her and the caramel macchiatos that she usually received during the worst parts of her days.

It wasn't until George had put little Simon down to sleep, Emily had gone over to visit her folks and Nora and Lizzie had taken Edwin to the store to exchange the video game he had bought Casey for a gift card to Tim Hortons that Derek did show up.

"Hey," he said rather dumbly as he opened the door to the house while Casey sat on the couch messing with the necklace her mother had gave her with her thumb and index finger.

She didn't speak to him, just glared. He knew there was more to the death stare than plain hatred. There was loathing, disappointment and let down.

He waved shyly and made his way over to her with a gift bag in one hand and a duffel bag in the other. Handing her the gift, he sat down slowly , eyeing her the whole time in case she made an attempt to hit him.

She was trying to ignore him, but he looked so nervous and there was a medium sized present sitting in her lap.

"Fine." She said snatching it up and taking out the newspaper that was acting as tissue paper.

"Der-ek." She said quietly, which was worse than a scream. He stuttered a little as she drew a large yellow rain poncho out of the bag.

"You took this long to get here and you got me a rain poncho! What, did you stop at the minimart on the way and thought this gift trumped the beef jerky and over priced pop?" She screamed with her temper in full swing now.

"You'd never guess how long it took me to find one." He replied sheepishly, giving off a quiet laugh as she got up and paced the room.

"The nerve of you." She repeated under her breath as Derek tried to stop and calm her.

"Case, if you could just-"

"Don't 'Case' me Derek!" She raised her hand, but lowered it when she saw him pulling an envelope out of the bag.

"I guess I should have put this on top of the poncho." Derek said flashing the little white paper casing in front of him.

Casey walked over to him and took it from his hands in a second. When the envelope was open and its contents emptied, Casey took a seat on the couch and laughed lightly as he did earlier. she looked up at Derek with her eyes watering a bit.

"Sorry." She said shrugging innocently.

"It's fine. I _can _be a real ass sometimes though." Derek admitted as he took a seat beside her.

Casey hugged him, letting her face and the tears protruding from it land on Derek's sweat shirt.

"Your shirt smells awful." Casey laughed as Derek was taken back from the moment. He gave Casey a weird defensive look. "Don't worry, it's a good thing... Sort of."

Derek nodded although he didn't quite understand.

"I love my present Der." Casey said once she had sat back up again.

"It's no problem."

Casey gave him a look as she cocked her head to the side. "I know that this hotel by Niagara isn't exactly cheap, okay? I am thanking you, so just accept."

Derek complied after a few seconds. "So yeah, four nights stay with tickets to one of those special boat tours at the bottom of the falls and food vouchers to that nice restaurant nearby. Don't forget to use them because they expire after your visit and my friend Paul who works there will give me crap if I show up asking for more later because you never used yours the first time."

Casey shushed Derek as she raised a finger to his lips. "I understand."

"Good." Derek nodded, now feeling sort of uncomfortable in the emotional situation. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked around at random things in the room, suddenly interested in them.

"So these are for groups of two?" Casey asked, looking over her gift closely.

"Yeah. So take a friend or a lover or something." Derek said avoiding eye contact.

"Do you have anybody in mind that I can take?" Casey asked with a small grin on her face.

Derek sighed. "No idea Case."

"Are you sure?" Casey asked, dancing around the question.

"Yep. Positive." Derek responded, looking for the left overs from the next room over.

"Cause I was thinking-" Casey began.

"Casey stop." Derek interrupted. "I am not staying with you."

Casey frowned slightly. Maybe she had read him wrong. "Okay." She breathed sadly.

"But," Derek continued, sticking his head out from around the corner. "I will be right next door!"

"What!" Casey asked hopping off the couch.

"Yeah, me and Sam. We are sharing a double room next to yours. I will see you every day along with the friend you are bringing, so make sure she is hot!"

Casey glared again like she did earlier, except this time there wasn't disappointment or let down. There was still loathing of course, but oddly enough, between the scorned looks and burning eyes, there was a grin. And when Derek would leave the room or turn around, Casey would look down at the ground and smile, because even though she knew they hadn't quite reached that point in their dysfunctional relationship, they were pretty darn close.


	10. Tree Houses

**100 Things or More to be Happy About**

**Tree houses**

I was anxious about babysitting as mom dropped me off at this small two-story house in London. She smiled at me from the car as George, her boyfriend, waved from the passenger seat. I had only met George a couple of times and never his daughter that I promised to babysit. I was not inclined to do so, but as a supportive daughter, I wanted to see my mom happy. And if happiness for her were this new man in her life, I would gladly babysit his daughter so they could have a nice dinner out.

The house was quiet as I stepped in. The living room was a mess and the stairs leading to the next story were crowded with articles of clothing and toys. I watched my step as I ascended the stairs, oddly taking my time with each step as to not disturb the serene silence. I neared the top and saw Marti, the young Venturi, sitting in the hall with a fairy outfit on and two mismatched dolls in her hands.

"Hi Marti, I'm Casey," I said softly, extending my hand.

She giggled to herself as if it were an inside joke, then turned to the empty space beside her and whispered something quietly.

"Whom are you talking to?" I asked sitting down across from her.

"This is Daphne," she said motioning to her left.

I looked on quizzically, but decided to go along with it. "Hi Daphne." I waved discreetly as Marti hopped up and bounded downstairs with her dolls clutched in one hand and her other stretched out behind her.

"You're too late Casey, Daphne is already downstairs with me," she laughed evilly before returning to her crouched position on the carpet.

I shook my head and sighed. This would be an interesting night.

I found my job easier later on as I watched their TV lounging on the couch while Marti played in the hall with her various toys. I only had to leave my spot momentarily when Marti would disappear upstairs for a few minutes to go retrieve another toy or object she found interest in.

Looking forward to the end of the night when the kid would be asleep and I would be free to lay back and relax; I proceeded to hurry dinner along earlier than normal and went to the kitchen to look for food. There wasn't much there like expected. I found half a jar of tomato sauce in the fridge and a container of curly noodles beside the stove. Bringing the water to a boil, I waited under the archway, watching on as Marti sang to herself and her imaginary friend.

"So Marti," I began making small talk. "Do you and your dad live here?"

"Mhm," she replied, still engrossed with her song.

I returned to the stove and dumped in a cup of the pasta before setting the timer. Before I was able to meet her back in the living room, she stood beside me in the kitchen looking up.

"What are you making?" She asked looking up as her brown bangs hung to the side of her face. She pushed them away before looking back up at me.

"Pasta," I replied bending down to her level.

"Good. It better be spaghetti," she responded quite dignified.

"I couldn't find spaghetti, but I did find these cool curly noodles," I said happily raising the container. She frowned, huffing before walking away, complaining of the food to Daphne.

When the timer on the stove beeped, I poured the pot into a strainer before serving Marti's in a small bowl and putting the rest on a plate for myself.

"Marti! Suppers ready!" I yelled while putting the sauce in the microwave to heat up. When the microwave beeped at zero, there was still no sign of Marti. Worried, I paced around the house, looking for the little munchkin. When I was in full on panic mode, I returned to the kitchen, ready to call Nora, when I saw her up in a tree behind the house.

"Marti, don't disappear like that!" I scolded with my arms crossed. She mimicked my movements before sticking her tongue out at me. "Please come down," I begged at the bottom of the tree.

"Did you make spaghetti?" She asked skeptically.

"No, but you won't be able to tell the difference," I reasoned with her. She ignored me and sat back down in her makeshift tree house.

There was a ladder hanging down to the ground and as far as I could see, a roofless house with a row of wooden boards for a floor and railings on three sides.

I decided to come up. It would be getting dark soon and the look of disappointment on Nora's face if she came back with Marti still in the tree haunted my mind. She was rarely mad at Lizzie or me. I couldn't let her start now.

"Hey Marti," I said as I stepped up onto the platform in between the cluster of trees. "I think it's time to come down. I think Daphne misses you back in the house."

She didn't buy my story as she sat there puzzled. "But Daphne's here now."

"Of course she is," I muttered under my breath.

"Look Marti, I will find some spaghetti for you if you come down with me now."

"I don't believe you," she responded haughtily, pulling a teddy bear she had with her to her chest.

I sighed in frustration.

"If you don't come down now, I will have to make you come down," I said sternly.

She looked even more upset and started whining incessantly. Just as I was about to climb down and call Nora again, a boy's voice sounded from the ground below. I stuck my head out and saw a boy my age standing at the bottom of the tree looking up at us.

"Hey Smarti, I think you should come down now," he said, probably referring to the young girl in front of me. I grinned in admiration of another person trying to help me out.

"I don't want to come down Smerek," she complained from her seat, not even needing to look over the edge to recognize the voice.

"I'm coming up then I guess," the boy said climbing the ladder.

He pulled himself onto the ledge in record time and sat across from Marti and I.

I looked up at his face and blushed profusely as his brown messy hair ruffled back in forth with the small gusts of wind passing by.

"Smarti, I need you to come down." He instructed her with a youthful grin on his face.

"No," she replied immediately, giggling quietly into her bear.

"Cats don't like being in trees though Marti," he told her calling her by her name this time.

"But I'm not a cat anymore Derek," she informed him standing up. "See?"

"Then you're a monkey?" Derek asked, putting on his most concerned face.

"No." Marti looked appalled.

"Well, monkeys live in trees Marti, not humans."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet before conceding. "Okay Derek, I'll come down."

"Good, now take your time coming down that ladder."

She nodded before descending down the tree. I was just about to go down as well, when Derek stopped me with his hand.

"Hi, I'm Derek," he said proudly, taking dominance in such a feat as getting a girl down from a tree.

"Casey," I said smiling back at him as he took my hand in his and shook in lightly. "Thanks for convincing her to come down. I would have been in so much trouble if her dad came home and found her up here."

"It's no problem," he said shrugging it off. "So you're the babysitter?" His eyes looked up into mine as a sly grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied confused about what was so interesting about that.

"Well, nice to meet you Casey," he said winking before climbing down.

I followed right after him making sure I didn't lose my footing and fall. Things were going pretty well with this cute guy and I really didn't want to fall off a ladder in front of him. As I approached the ground, he lifted me off the 3rd to last rung and lowered me to the ground. I was about to say _that wasn't necessary, _when he placed his hand on my back and led me back to the house.

Once inside, Derek casually walked over to the couch and lazed back on it liked he owned it. I was surprised by his behavior but shrugged it off as I served Marti the dinner I had made without a hassle.

While Marti and I both ate our dinner, I couldn't help but keep an eye on Derek as he flipped through channels before staying on a sports station and watching hockey.

"Is he here a lot?" I asked Marti, a little concerned if it was all right for Derek to be here.

She looked at me confused. "All the time."

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes and clearing the table. "Your dad is going to be home soon. Can you get some pajamas on and get ready for bed?"

I cringed in fear that she would make another big deal about this when she hopped up instantly and ran up stairs. I was suspicious that she was going to go off and play more, but I let it slide as I cleaned up the other dishes. Just as I finished putting the pot away, I felt a hand on my side and turned to face Derek.

He looked different now, then earlier. He wasn't so cocky and his little grin was toned down to an innocent, but feigned smile.

"Hey," I let slip quietly as he played with my hair resting in front of my face. I was entranced by him and he knew it. I could tell he was playing me, but I couldn't figure out if I like it or not.

He leaned forward, teasing me as he whispered in my ear. "I've never met you before Casey," he said as his breath speaking my name tickled my ear. "But I feel as though we've been in each others lives for years and never known it."

I was confused about whether his statement was supposed to lure me in or creep me out.

I backed up against the counter with my hands blocking his chest. "Is that supposed to be a charming line?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked taken back for a second before rebounding from my rejection. "I'm sorry," he said. I couldn't tell if it was genuine. "But you're so hot."

I wanted to laugh, but blushed heavily instead, my cheeks a deep vermillion red.

"Thanks." I said not totally convinced. My brain was still working, but it couldn't seem to control all my actions. He leaned in again as I rested my hand against his face, the tips of my fingers brushing by his hair. He took my hand in his before holding the counter behind me with the other; his weight was distributed between the counter, his front foot and me now as he closed his eyes, inches from my face. I swear, I was a fraction of a second away from closing mine when I saw the headlights of mom's car dying down in the background outside. I backed away quickly and headed upstairs to check on Marti leaving Derek resting against the counter. I debated between forcing him out of the house and leaving him there, but I couldn't face him at that moment.

I heard the front door open and mom and George stepping into the house. The door closed, George hung up his jacket and keys clanged as they hit the basket. Marti was changed into her pajamas, but had not brushed her teeth yet. I hurried her into the bathroom as Nora called up to me.

"Hey Casey, we're back. How did things go?"

I stepped out of the bathroom momentarily to answer her back before I went back in forcing Marti to finish up quickly before taking her back to her bedroom to tuck her in.

"Can you sing me and Daphne a song?" She asked in that little munchkin voice.

"I hear your dad downstairs now, so I'll get him to," I said trying to avoid the singing.

"Okay Casey," she said getting comfortable in her bed with her bears on both sides of her.

I turned to leave when Marti reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to give me a kiss on my forehead. I gushed with awe before she let me go and waved goodbye.

Heading downstairs I saw Derek resting against a doorframe across the hall grinning. He didn't catch my gaze, but shook his head smiling before running a hand through his hair and walking into the bathroom.

"Thanks for looking after her," George thanked me as I went to retrieve my coat and shoes.

"It's no problem George. She was pretty cute," I replied looking back upstairs. At times she was a handful, but watching her all sleepy and peaceful upstairs made me think otherwise.

"Cute huh?" George asked rhetorically as he kissed my mom on the cheek and said goodbye.

We were about to leave when Derek came down the stairs in sweat pants and a t-shirt; a different outfit from what he was wearing earlier.

"Hey Derek, did you put your hockey stuff in the wash when you got home today?"

Derek rolled his eyes, those intense eyes, and replied to George, "sorry dad, forgot."


End file.
